1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting with a resilient contact piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S63-56572 discloses a female terminal fitting with a rectangular tubular terminal connecting portion and a resilient contact piece in the terminal connecting portion. A tab inserted into the terminal connecting portion from the front is brought into contact with the resilient contact piece. The resilient contact piece is folded back at the front end of a supporting plate of the terminal connecting portion to extend back in a direction oblique to an inserting direction of the tab. A contact is formed at a rear end portion of the resilient contact piece and contacts the properly inserted tab. A part of the resilient contact piece is cut and bent to form an auxiliary resilient piece in an area of the resilient contact piece before the contact. The auxiliary resilient piece is brought into contact with the supporting plate to increase a contact pressure between the resilient contact piece and the tab.
The cutting and bending of the resilient contact piece to form the auxiliary resilient piece leaves a cutout with a sharp edge. The auxiliary resilient piece is arranged before the contact. Thus, the tab may contact this sharp edge and be damaged in an inserting process of the tab.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to prevent damage of a tab.